Black Wings
by Chris1995
Summary: Summary: Dean is an 18yo teen who just moved to a new town with his mother and little brother. Castiel is a young angel whose wings have made him a target to all other angels in Heaven. When they meet one day they feel an instant connection. What will happen when their worlds collide? Destiel. AU. Rated T in prevision fo what will happen in future episodes.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first Supernatural Fanfic, and also the first one in****English; I am from Barcelona so English is my third language. I will do my best to use correct grammar though I may mix****American and British****English. Also I have no idea how life in the****States works apart from what I've seen in TV, there is really no exact location for the story so****I will just make it up on the go. I got no idea where this story is going, I just got the inspiration and started writing but I don't even have a storyline set. This is a Destiel fanfic, so there's going to be a male/male relationship, don't like don't read. I hope, if someone is reading this, that you like it. I am willing to take suggestions if you have any. It's going to change the POV some episodes will be all from Dean or Castiel, but some may change, I hope I will be able to make it clear. If anyone wants to be my Beta Reader, I would appreciate it.**

**I do not own supernatural or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 1**

Dean had moved to town only three weeks ago and he was already getting in trouble. It was not his fault, not really, he hadn't actually done nothing, but still he was one of the 5 boys at the principal's office. When he had gone out during the break with his new group of friends from the football team he never thought he would get into that mess. So when Alistair, Luke and Crowley, the three older boys from the football team, started messing around with one of the first years, he just went along with it. He was used to be one of the popular boys, and he knew that, to be on top, sometimes you have to step over others. Getting into the team was a great push towards popularity, but he was still the new guy, so he still had a few steps to ascend. High school is like the jungle, eat unless you want to be eaten.

Dean had learned to defend himself when he was really young, with his father being in the military, and had ever since kept up his skills when the man became less of an inspiring father figure and more a threat to his mum and his younger brother, Sammy, who was a freshman at the same school. Being at the principal's office wasn't really new for him, he was used to it, he had just promised his mum barely a couple of weeks before, when beginning the new school year, that he would behave and stay out of trouble. What a good way to start the year. The freshman sitting across from them was staring at him with a mix of fear and hatred, and it was only then that Dean realised that could have been his brother.

Meanwhile, not so far away, but father than Dean could imagine, Castiel fled. His wings were getting tired after 2 hours of constant flying trying to avoid his attackers. The second Gabriel had left Heaven, hell had started for the young angel. A group of 15 or 20 angels was following him through Heaven, tailing him, not letting him catch a break. He knew Gabriel would still take a while to get back, and he knew too that his wings would start failing any moment. He was one of the fastest angels in heaven, but his wings were still quite new and they weren't used to that much exercise.

Ever since his wings started growing people started looking at him, staring at them. At first he didn't understand why, but then he realised all other angels his age had light coloured wings, white with traces of some other colours like sky blue, some even pink or light green or purple, all of their wings looked so pure. But his didn't. Sometimes an angels wings changed colours with time or after a special moment in an angels life, for example after mating, and all young angels lost most of his feathers during his puberty and got them back for their first flight and with it, the entrance to the adult world. So for years Castiel ignored the weird looks the older angels directed at him and hoped and prayed for his wings to change of colour the moment he shed his feathers to get the adult ones. But his didn't. When he got his new feathers, they remained as dark as they had always been. So, when a couple of days later he showed up with the other angels for their first flight with his wings darker than ever, all angels gathered for the event, for it was quite an event as it only happened once a year, had started whispering and looking at him more than ever. The ritual consisted only of a small flight. Every angel had to take a flight around the crowd gathered and then descend, and they would then be assigned to one of the multiple groups in heaven. So when some of the first youngsters took their first flight and were assigned to heavens army, the guardians or the librarians, Castiel kept staring at his wings in disbelieve. He had really hoped they would get lighter, he didn't know if he was ready for his first flight, not like that, with everyone staring at him in anger and shame.

But when his turn came, he walked the tree steps to the centre of the crowd and, just by thinking of it, his wings spread and he was flying. He wasn't even conscious of taking off or really doing nothing himself, but suddenly he found himself flying over the other angels, and he knew that he was born to fly. A shout of joy escaped his lips. And that's when everything came crashing down. A group of angels from the crowd stared at him in anger. Suddenly, one of them took off the ground, and after him went 6 or 7 more. Before he could know what was happening, they were on him, and he felt a fist to his head and the sting of an angel blade against his stomach. The last thing he could remember was a huge pair of golden wings getting between him and his attackers.

After that, Gabriel had protected him. It was the first time in three months Gabriel had left heaven and Castiel found himself in his worst nightmares. The angels were catching up with him and there was nowhere to hide. He just couldn't run anymore. So he turned around and faced the mob of angels after him, he spread his arms and his black wings and he waited for the first blow.

**I don't know when I will be able to post the next episode, don't have a lot of time to write between my two jobs and studying. I am already starting with the next episode, which will be from Deans POV. The moment I get it done I will post it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes the second chapter. It's probably the last one I'll be able to post today. I hope you like it. **

**I do not own supernatural or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Dean drove home from school in a foul mood. Expelled for the rest of the week, and it was only Tuesday. Awesome. When school had called to his new house no one was there. He had warned the principal, his mum was at work, but he hadn't trusted him. In the end they had left a message in the answering machine.

_Sammy is going to be in school for another 4 hours _he thought; _what am I supposed to do the rest of the day._

When he got to their new place and was met with the sight of piles of cardboard boxes, the last thing he wanted to do was to unpack. So he moved to his new bedroom and left his school bag there, looking at the plain white walls. The first week in town had been a chaos. They arrived there on a Tuesday, and had spent the first two nights in the motel. Ellen, a friend of the family, lived near there and had offered her help. When they had left at first they didn't know what to do, but when she had first seen that town Mary had fallen in love with it, and Sam pretty much the same. So Dean accepted his fate. Family first. The good thing is soon enough they had found a small house by the nearby forest, and they had immediately rented it. It was probably the best thing in town.

Though the insides of the house were small, it only had three little bedrooms, it had a big garage for his baby, a Chevy Impala his father had given to him a couple years ago, on his 16th birthday. It was the first day in months the man had been sober, and by the next day he regretted his decision, but the car papers were already at Dean's name, so he could not take it back. There was enough space for his baby, his mum's car, and some extra space to keep his and Sammy's bikes. So when he saw the bike there by the garage door, after a month or so without touching it, he decided to go for a ride. After all, he had 4 hours to kill. He went to the kitchen and prepared a sandwich for lunch and then hopped on the bike and started cycling for the forest.

The forest by his place was big and full of ancient trees. He begun following the main tracks but after a while he decided to go deeper into the forest, looking for a quiet place to have lunch. He dodged a few branches quickly, the space between the trees getting more narrow every second when he heard that sound. It was a quiet sob, followed by a strong intake of breath. Someone was trying to silence his cry. Dean knew pretty well how it felt to try and avoid crying at all costs when you were hurt. He listened quietly for a few seconds.

_Should I go see what happens? If the person is trying to hide, maybe I should leave them alone… _It was then that he heard a loud cry of pain, and sobbing again and he thought he had to go see what was happening. He left the bike against a tree and started walking towards the sound. As he got closer he could see a figure by a bunch of trees, a boy holding his arms to his knees and crying. After looking around and seeing he was alone, Dean walked closer. He could barely see the boy's face, but as he got close he noticed his clothes were ripped and he had several deep cuts and bruises all over his body. Dean froze.

_What has happened to him? I have to help him. I don't know, I don't want to get into more trouble, but I can´t let him here, bleeding and alone._

He kept walking closer, and he noticed the boy was hiding from him, trying to become as small as closer. He could hear him murmur something, though he couldn't make out why. So when he was a couple of steps away from him, he quietly sat on the floor too. That was what Sammy always did when he had a bad day. He never tried to touch him, never forced him to talk, simply sat by him and kept him company telling him about his day, or about anything really, until he was ready to talk by himself. And that's what he would do, he decided. But when he sat down on the floor, the boy's whispers became louder, pleading.

\- Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me…

Dean stared at him, wide eyed. Who could've hurt him that bad? The cuts were deep and the bruises covered most of the skin he could see. The boy was wearing black trousers and a white shirt, both ripped. He was thin, very thin, and had black hair. That was all Dean could see for the moment, but he was curious to see who the boy was. Was he from town? He couldn't recognise him.

Hello there, –Dean said –I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. –He waited for a few seconds. The boy kept murmuring under his breath. – I am not going to hurt you, I promise. –Still the boy went on, not even lifting his head –Do you live here in town? I just moved here a few weeks ago, I'm still pretty new, maybe that's why I don't know you.

Seeing that the boy wasn't going to answer his questions any time soon, Dean decided to keep talking hoping he would relax.

\- You see, I live in a house near here, with my mum and my little brother, Sammy. I am supposed to be at school right now, but I just got expelled. A whole week, can you believe it? Anyway, mum is going to be so mad when she listens to her voice mail. So I decided to go cycling for a while. I can't believe I found you here, in the middle of the forest. What are you doing here alone? –Dean kept asking questions. The boy had stop his murmuring, but he kept his head low, his face hidden, and Dean decided to keep talking. –My brother Sammy is going to get angry when he finds out I've gone cycling to the forest without him. I promised we would go out exploring together some afternoon, after school. But he is a big nerd, you know; it's just the second week of school but he already spends all his afternoon studying and doing his homework. He is just a freshman, he should be out there looking for girls or something.

The boy shifted in his spot, turning his head to the side a little. Dean could make out a big bruise on his cheek, but he still couldn't see his face.

\- He is incredibly smart though. He has gotten into A.P. for almost every of his subjects. Sometimes I can barely understand what he is studying. Why do maths need to have letters? Wasn't it hard enough with all those numbers? –Dean chuckled softly, and for a moment he thought he had seen a glimpse of the boy's eyes. But it only lasted half a second and he could barely tell if it had been real. –So here I am, the great older brother who, instead of helping the kid, needs his help to solve his own homework. He is a great kid, he is only 13 and he is smarter than I ever will.

Dean run out of ideas of what to talk about. He stared at the boy for a few more minutes, and then he decided he couldn't let him there, bleeding. He needed to find a way to let him help.

\- And then there's mum. She is the most amazing person ever. She lets me drive myself and Sammy to school every day, though I know for certain the first two days she followed us with her car. She is just worried you know, being new in town and everything. And she bakes the most perfect pies ever. She has prepared one every day for the last weeks. She says it is because she needs to get used to the new oven, but I know it is because me and Sammy love it and she wants to make it easy for us to settle here. –That's when Dean decided to give one last try to make him talk. –I'm sure she has prepared one this morning, maybe we could go home and share it? I'll probably be punished without it for the next week as soon as my mum finds out I've been expelled, so I should eat it now. What do you say? Will you come with me?

Dean stood up slowly and, hesitating, extended his hand for the boy to take. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then, very carefully, the boy lifted his head and stared at him, and Dean found himself lost in the biggest, bluest eyes he had ever seen.

* * *

**So, that's it for today probably. If you read it, please leave a comment, I will really appreciate it, even if it's just to know someone is reading the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm posting this chapter today 'cause I'll be away for the weekend and won't have time to write. I just finished writing it so I hope there aren't any major mistakes. I hope next Tuesday I will be able to post a new episode.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Castiel's POV**

The angels had gotten to him just seconds after she stopped running. Then, he had felt the sting of the angel blades all over his body, cutting through his clothes to attack his arms, his torso, and when he wasn't able to keep his back away from them, his wings. The first cut to his wings had been the worst. He was still struggling so when the blade touched his wings it did not cut but tear skin apart. Suddenly, his legs gave in and he fell. He felt air through his feathers, blood slipping out of his wounds and falling beside him, and for a moment he had the best vision he had ever seen. The earth, in all of her beauty, was getting closer by the second, and when he saw the trees coming up to him, he spread his wings to try to slow down the fall, but they had no strength left so he fell hitting and braking all the braches that got on his way until he hit the floor with a loud noise.

He stood still for a few minutes. He could fee every inch of his skin burning, he could feel every drop of blood leaving his body, he could feel every muscle, every tendon, and every little fibre of his body. His shoulder was dislocated, he could feel the tension of his muscles trying to get it back into place. He had suddenly realised he had been crying and he tried to control the sobs. Slowly, he had risen his right arm to his left shoulder and, with a swift movement, he had put his shoulder back in its place, shouting in pain for a second before being able to control himself again. Usually angels could heal themselves, but Castiel hadn't completed his first flight as the ritual called for, so his powers weren't yet working at his full strength. It was when entering adulthood that all angels got their powers, and without the acceptance from all older angels he never officially became an adult. Young angels never left heaven, in fact he was breaking every rule by being there, and thus where less likely to get hurt. Usually if there was an accident an older angel would look after them. Just like Gabriel had done with him the first time he was attacked.

Suddenly, he had heard a noise. Footsteps getting closer and closer. He had started curling around himself, trying to hide, and with the last of his strength he had hid his wings making them invisible for the human. When the stranger had gotten close enough, he had started begging for his life. He knew that made him a coward, but he couldn't take it anymore.

Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me…

_I am such a coward, I don't deserve to live._ Castiel had thought. _He is just a human, and here I am, begging for my life…_

But the stranger simply sat a few feet away, and then started talking… to him? Castiel had kept begging, not daring to stop, but still he had listened closely to the stranger.

\- Hello There, I'm Dean, Dean Winchester. –Silence –I'm not going to hurt you. Do you live here in town? I just moved here a few weeks ago, I'm still pretty new, maybe that's why I don't know you.

There were a few seconds of silence, only broken by Castiel begging for mercy. For a second he had thought about answering, telling the man… no, wait, the boy if he guessed correctly by his voice, that he wasn't from around there, to leave him alone. But before he could say anything the boy started talking again.

_Why is he talking to me? Is he trying to distract me? Is he going to attack me the moment I let my guard down?_

But he couldn't help but listen. He had listened to him about being new and about his family. When he had started talking about his brother his tone had changed suddenly. Castiel could hear the love he had for him in every syllable the boy muttered. He had repositioned to hear him better, still hiding, and listened to him as he had gone on and on about how "awesome" his brother was. Suddenly a small laugh had escaped the boy's lips and Castiel couldn't help and had taken a glance over his arms. He could see the boy, _Dean_ he had corrected himself, had light hair and a beautiful smile. But before Dean could look at him again he had hid.

Castiel was still thinking about Dean's smile when he had heard him standing up. _What has just happened? _Castiel thought. So in a rush he tried to remember what Dean had said in the last minutes of their "conversation". When he realised he had offered him to go to his place Castiel's mind had gone blank for a second, and he had lifted his head to see a seemingly friendly hand tended towards him and a pleading look from a pair of big green eyes.

He exactly didn't know why, but Castiel found himself extending his own hand to take Dean's and standing up with his help. He winced when he placed his weight on his left leg, so he stumbled for a few seconds, holding onto Dean's arm to keep his balance.

\- So, what's your name? –Dean asked.

Castiel simply stared at him wide eyed. He hadn't tried to avoid his touch, hadn't flinched at his proximity like most of angels had done when he was anywhere near. Of course, Dean couldn't see his wings.

\- Guess you are not much of a talker eh? It's Ok. But you are coming, are you?

Castiel looked at his hand, which was still holding onto Dean's arm, and let go of it slowly. To his own surprise, he nodded. Then Dean smiled.

\- Ok, let's go. We first have to pick up my bike which is on the way here.

They started walking, Castiel following after Dean a few steps behind, limping and trying to keep his movements under control. Within a few minutes they had picked up Dean's bike and they were getting closer to his place. Castiel stared wide eyed as the trees became sparse and the silhouette of the house started showing. He had never descended to earth before, so he looked at everything closely, trying to record it all to his memory to never forget. When they got to the house Dean opened the door to the garage where they left the bike, and then went to the main door. Dean opened it, walked in and then stepped aside, looking at him, expecting him to walk in. And Castiel did, following him inside to the kitchen

\- I knew! –Dean exclaimed –Pie!

He went to the counter and took the pie to the kitchen table, cutting it in 8 parts, and placing two of them in plates.

\- Do you want pie…? –He was cut off in the middle of the sentence -I still don't know your name…

Castiel thought for a few seconds, he had followed the boy to his place, he was alone in a house he didn't know with a complete stranger. But he didn't feel like a stranger to him. His few seconds of hesitation were enough for Dean to start talking again.

\- Do you think…? Do you think you could let me clean your wounds before we dig into the pie?

Castiel stared into Dean's eyes for a few seconds, and the boy waited. He could see honesty and worry in his eyes. He could see truth. Maybe he wasn't going to hurt him. He decided to give him a chance, but he would not let his guard down.

\- Castiel, my name is Castiel.

\- Well hello Castiel, nice to know you can actually talk. Now, please, can you let me clean your those cuts? You are bleeding all over the kitchen.

Castiel looked around and saw that the floor around him was covered in little drops of blood that kept flowing from his wounds.

\- I am so sorry, you don't have to, I probably should just go.

Castiel turned around to leave, but he felt a hand wrapping around his arm and he dropped to the floor automatically, back in defence mode.

\- Please, please, don't hurt me again, please…

But just like when they'd just met, Dean just sat on the floor beside him, this time close enough to place his hand gently at his shoulder.

\- I'm not going to hurt you Cas, I swear

At the nickname, Castiel stared at him.

\- You just called me Cas.

\- Yeah, I have. Does it bother you? I can just call you Castiel if you'd prefer it.

\- No, no, it's OK, that's how my brother Gabriel calls me.

\- So Cas, what do you say, can you let me help you? –Dean said carefully, as if not to scare him again –You are going to bleed out if you don't let me. Look, if you don't trust me, I can take you to the hospital…

\- NO! –He interrupted –The hospital… I can't go to the hospital.

Dean hesitated for a few seconds, and then he asked the question Castiel had been fearing all that time.

\- What happened to you Cas? Who did this to you?

\- I can't Dean, I'm sorry, but I can't…

Castiel tried to stand up again, but Dean's hand in his shoulder kept him in place.

\- Don't go yet, you don't have to tell me, please. Just let me take care of these for you. You can't just leave like this.

Castiel looked at himself. _He is right. Besides, it's not like I have anywhere to go, if I go back to heaven now they WILL kill me. I have to wait 'till Gabriel is back. And I am going to bleed out if I just leave. I am already here._

\- OK…

Dean stood up then, and Castiel did the same.

\- I am going to give you some fresh clothes. They will be a bit baggy on you, but better than the once you are wearing now for sure. Follow me.

So Castiel walked behind Dean through the living room 'till they reached a staircase. He stared at them, and then down at his leg that every step he took hurt more and more. Dean was already ascending the stairs when he spoke.

\- Dean, I… I don't think I can walk upstairs, my leg…

Dean turned around and looked at him.

\- Don't move, wait for me, I'll bring down some clothes. –And then he jumped up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time and disappearing from Castiel sight.

And Castiel stood there, unmoving, not even blinking, for the two minutes Dean was away. When Dean run down the stairs and walked to the other side of the room, to a door hadn't even noticed before, Castiel just stood there.

\- Aren't you coming? –Dean asked –It's just the bathroom. It's where I keep the first aid kit, I think is the best place to do this.

_What's a first aid kit? And what are we going to do exactly in a bathroom. _But he had trusted him up to that point, so he decided that he might as well trust him with that too. He walked to him and entered the bathroom behind Dean.

\- Sit here –Dean said pointing to the toilet –and take off your t-shirt.

* * *

**There it goes. It would have been longer had i had more time, but i thought I would rather you had it now than waiting until Monday or Tuesday. Not all episodes will start repeating the last one from a new POV but I thought this was kind off an important enough thing to be explained both ways. Hopefully episodes will get longer with time, I'll get the hang of this. Please leave a comment if you've liked it, I will really appreciate it. Thanks! :D **


End file.
